


[podfic] The Last Human Word

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Princesses are supposed to have feelings, after all, but only good ones. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Last Human Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Human Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453958) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Created for [KISSES II](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/tag/*kisses+fest), a femmeslash podfic fest at audiofemme in celebration of the International Day of Femmeslash.

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?v71si6qjp84do1f)  
mp3 / 4:57 / 5MB


End file.
